harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Pure-Blood
Author's Note My first fanfic here - with crossed fingers hoping it'll turn out good. This is a story about a young pure-blood witch, Jocelyn Sawyer, and the new struggles that face her as she goes to Howards for her very first year. Do not edit this, unless it's for fixing errors. Enjoy :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny:) ']][[Pure-Blood|'...Pure-Blood...♥ ']]02:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Prologue - Difference - Jocelyn I looked around the park. The moorland was flat and only a few trees were visible on the horizon. I swang back and forth, enjoying the light summer breeze on my face. The sun was setting and I could feel it's sunlight warming my face. There were few children here - not many came during the afternoon. Or at least not many half-blood and muggle-borns came during the afternoon. I knew that was the reason why my parents wouldn't let my guardian let me come here in the morning. All my life I had been taught to only be with pure-bloods. My parents would say how half-bloods and muggle borns are unloyal to the wizard community. That we shouldn't have anything to do with muggles, and that was exactly what they had done. I didn't know what to think anymore. But I knew that whatever things my parents said was only their beliefs. Didn't mean they had to be mine. I walked over to the wizard that seemed about my age, nine years old, that was sitting on the sand building some kind of sand castle. As I approaced him I saw he had ligth blond hair and tanned skin. "Hi!" I greeted him creating a friendly smile across my face. The kid looked at me surprised at my approach. "I'm Jocey!" I still wasn't sure what his blood status was, but it didn't matter. He looked at his mother, a muggle, sitting on the bench for reasurance before answering me. "H-Hi. I'm Lucas." I ignored the surprise of me talking to him from his face and set my attention to the weird thing he was building on the sand. "What's that?" I pointed at it. "It's Hogwarts!" Now that I saw it more clearly and closer, I could see the school's features, though it still looked like a mix of the school and a very big house. "Look, here's the entry and the big towers and everything!" "That's coo-!" I got cut off by a woman calling my name. Busted! ''I turned around and saw my guardian's angry face looking straight at me. I quickly stood up as she approached us and knew that Lucas was wondering what was happening. "Miss Sawyer!" she angrily said my name. "You perfectly know Mr and Mrs Sawyer's rules! No going outside the house withotu permission and worst of all hanging with...." she looked at the boy beside me with a discusted face. For a second I thought she was actually going to call him traitor of mudblood. "Urgh! I can't even say it! Come on!" she grabbed me by the hand and pulled me from the park. I turned my face around to look for Lucas and saw him standing beside his mother with a saddened face. I turned away, feeling guilt spreading all over me. I couldn't believe that even my guardian had to be so mean. Everyone thinks that if your parenst are strict and you get a guardian or a 'nanny' to take care of you when they're gone, she would be so nice and fun! But no, this wasn't the case. Meredith, my guardian, was the oposite of nice. She was like a clone from my parents. Reflecting everythign they did and wanted. I could now see our house on the horizon. Located on the far side of the hills, it was big and old fashioned. It had big windows and thick dark wooden doors. The sun's reflection could now be seen on the windows and smoke was coming from the chimeney. "Your parents will be very disapointed in you young lady!" she sighed as we entered the house. "I can't believe you cannot follow some simple rules. The world lives by rules and you can't follow some simply family ones? Why can't you be more like Logan?" Logan. My brother. The bossy wizard of the house. The favourite. Chapter 1 - Witch - Jocelyn I looked around my room. It was big and antique but with some help I had modernized it. I lay in my bed waiting. Waiting for the morning to finally come. It was practically boring, but he anxiety and exitement wouldn't let me sleep. I looked at the clock on my. beside stand. It's bright green lights almost blinded me from the darkness in the room, but I read the numbers just in time to quickly run my face around from it. ''5:11 am! It was still very early. Nobody in the house would be awake except our two house elves, Edlyn and Rigby. I wouldn't want to bother them. Edlyn would happily enjoy my company, being as we were very good riends - I'd known her most of my life - but I didn't think her brother would welcome me. He was pretty moody and didn't enjoy being bothered by anyone except my parents and sometimes my brother. There was onyl thing we had in common - our dislike for Meredith. I laughed at the thought. I turned my body around, now facing the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about today. About the letter that I would soon receive. Today was the day I turned from a small child to a real witch. My whole body tensed at the thought of it. Every child waited their whole lives for this day. It was like being born again. This time as a whole. I suddenly pushed away the sheets and my covers. I sat up looking around placing my feet on my slippers as I stood up. I headed to my window, openind up the curtains and blinds and finally seeing the outside. The sun was just rising and the hills were lightly lit by it's rays. I sighed. Waiting for somethign was boring. You coudl only focus on that andeverythign else didn't matter until you got what you were waiting for. I had to find a way to distract myself. I glanced at my room one more time, looking for something to do. As my eyes searched, they stopped at my old broom. I smiled. I ran to it, and blew the dust of it almost makign me sneeze. The thought of how long I hadn't used it hit me. And I realized how much I had missed. The wind blowing in your face. The joy of the game. I tightened the broom in my hand and carefully put on some shoes and a thick sweater while tying my hair into a ponytail. I carefully opened the door getting annoyed as it made a crackign sounds, but it wasn't loud enough to wake anybody. I silently went through the house, looking around for the elves or anyone who could possibly be awake. Luckily, I reached the door safely without being seen. Yes! I closed the front door and with the fastest speed, I jumped on the broom taking off. I tried to go as fast as I could, I wouldn't want any muggles in the area to see me. Yes, there were the few times were muggles came to live here among wizards and witches without the knowledge of their prsence, though they didn't last long. Sometimes some wizard or witch would scare them off of convince them with magic to leave. There wasn't much wind, so the swift breeze from the speed was enough to relax me. I kept going on until I saw where the hills ended and the thick forest started - on the very horizon buildings and houses coudl be seen - muggle area. I turned the broom around headed back home. I hoped enough time had passes and sighted as I realized I had forgotten my watch. Whatever. '' I got home as the sun was already half way risen. I was about to stop the broom and get off when I heard noses comign from inside. ''No! I spined the broom around and got on the roof near mybedroom window, managing to land on it. My landing made a huge thump and I froze in terror of being noticed. I looked through my window to the inside and listened carefully for any noises coming this way ignoring the bird noises. The room seemed quiet enough. Yes! I quickly fully opened the half-opened window and slid into it, almost getting my sweater stuck. I glanced one more time outside before closing the window and teh curtains.Suddenly, a few footsteps coudl be heard coming upstairs from the old, noisy stairs. I took my sweater off and threw it to the nearest chair and threw my shoes to the opened closet. I slid inside my bed, tugging myself in, in the covers and pretended to be asleep. The door slowly started to open and I somebody stepped in. I think more than one person. "She's still sleeping. Edlyn, go wake her up and I'll go get Darius and Logan." I heard my mom's faint whisper giving Edlyn, our house elf, an order. After a few seconds I felt Edlyn's hand on my shoulder and her whisper. "Stop faking Jo. I know you're not sleeping." I turned around and gave her my how-do-you-know look. "I heard you. And I know when you're really sleeping. You wouldn't be sleepign in such a perfect position." Sometimes I wished my mom would notice that. Don't eve think she can tell the difference between be under my covers or a pillow. "Happy birthday Jocey! How are you?" My mother greeted me as she came in, followed by my father and Logan. "Good I guess." I answred. "Happy birthday 11th Jocelyn." My father said as he hugged with very fast and then backed away. Logan approached me with a letter. "Birthday Sawyer." he said and handed me the letter. Sawyer. Typical. He couldn't even say my name and talked to me like a stranger. I quickly grabed the letter from his hands and opened the envelope. HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore Dear Miss Jocelyn Lorraine Sawyer, '' We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. '''Term begins on the 1st of September, we await your owl by no later than the 31st of July '''''Yours sincerely, Minevra McKendall Deputy Headmistress "Awesome! This is great!!" I said happily. "Yes, you'll be going to Howards. Now enough with the letter. Present time!" She finished saying and as if it was a signal, my father went outside and came back with a warpped...broom! "Here you go." My mother grabbed it and gave it to me. "Thanks! Umm...mom." I unwrapped it. They kinda smiled. Or at least I think they did. "It's a Firebolt. The newest one. Just like you wanted." My father said sighting. Neither of them liked Quidditch. I nodded. That's what made it so fun. They hadn't known it was going to become a passion when they first baugth my first broom. "Here's mine." My father said and he gave me a small but long box, wrapped in a bow and string. I opened it carefully and found a ...wand!! Awesome!! "Thanks dad!" I looked at it. "It's an Unicorn Hair Wand. Very expensive and hard to get, so you better be careful with it." he warned. I looked at my door and saw a weird shape pakage that seemed to be moving. "What's that?" They looked back and brough the pakage carefully. "Your grand-mother Adrien sent this for you." My mother said. Gramma Ade! Her real name was Adrienne Jenna Sawyer - my father's mother, whom my mother didn't like. She always got the best birthday prresent. Most of the time when my parents wouldn't get me something I wanted, she would. I grabbed the moving pakage, now feeling straps of metal under my hands. A cage! What did she send this time. I ripped the pakaging more quickly, now eager to see what was inside. As soon as it came of, a beautiful creature stood tall in the cage. It had white wings and was a little small. An owl! And it was a pretty young one from the size. Suddenly, the owl grabbed a letter from the bottom of the cage and handed it to me. I grabbed it and opened it. To my sweet Jo, I'm so proud of you sweetheart. Happy birthday! This is the day. You've done it. Your journey has begone. I truly wish I was there with you at this special momment of your life, but something important came up. Oh, how much I miss you. Nevermind that. This is your special day. Oh and this special gift of mine will be your Howards pet. She is a snowy owl. Very peaceful and intelligent animals. They are very lovable and I'm sure you'll be great friends. Hope you don't mind I named her. I thought this was the perfect name; Halo. Hope you for the best. '' ''With love. '' ''Your granny, Ade. I think I would have cried if nobody had been in the room. I love my gramma. She had always been there for the good and hard times. I wished she was here, but I understood she couldn't. "I love her!" I shouted looking at the beautiful owl, Halo. Chapter 2 - School - Jocelyn Time passes by so fast when you're entertained and have somethign to do. I spend most of the month of July and August practicing spells and riding my broom. Not to mention Halo always loved following me when I rided my broom. She was really fast! At least my parents didn't bother me much since my birthday anymore and I also tried spending as much time with Edlyn as I could. I was really going to miss her. I finnished packing my things and looked around my room. The sun-light was starting to light it up and the purple and white red walls seemed more of an orange tone. The big closets were mostly empty with the clothes I was bringing. Halo's cage was ontop of my bed with her in it. i was going to miss this room, but I was now a fully witch and I had to move on. This school was a new start. I closed the luggage bags and changed into a pair skinny jeans, a plain white shirt with a thin navy blue sweater and a pair of brown boots. I brushed my hair and tied it into a pony-tail, letting my side bangs naturally fall on my forehead.'' It's time.'' I stared at the huge train now, my luggage right beside me. "Ok, well behave Miss Sawyer, alright?" Meredith eyeed me before I could climb on-board. Always acting liek she-cared. All she wanted was to keep her job with some famous pure-bloods so she could have a better reputation and living up to my father and mother was the best way she thought was to keep her job. I nodded at her, rolling my eyes as I turned around so she won't see me. "Have fun Logan. I know you'll do well." she said to my brother. Is that flirting? She was pretty young and stuff, but was probebly 5 years older than him. Urgh! She had always been nice to him and treated him like a prince, but this...? He had a gilrfriend, or at leats I think he does. Disgusting! Meredith couldn't get any worse! My brother's face showed he had also caugth her flirting voice but just nodded and turned around. "You got a gilrfriend!" I teased him, knowing that his answer wouldn't be too teasy or very nice or amused. "Don't even start Sawyer!" he said and walked faster, going inside the huge train. I sighed, but it was the answer I had expected all along. I looked at the huge train and entered, going through the corridor and looking for somewhere to sit. I had never been on a train. My parents would usually take on brooms or cars - flying ones - but that was the unusual times they took me somewhere with them. They obiously hadn't come with us today. So getting on this train was weird enough, but still interesting. I grabbed an empty seat halfway along the train, and sat. Many people passed by and I felt the train getting fuller. Suddenly, a small girl culry dark brown hair and gray eyes stopped in front of the door and looked at me with a questioning expression on her face. "Hi. Umm, the train is almost full and I was wondering if I coudl seat here." I looked at her for a while and nodded. She seemed friendly. "Sure!" She smiled and sat down on the seat infront of me. "I'm Ronny, by the way. Ronny Monroe." "Hi Ronny. I'm Jo! Jocelyn Sawyer." It was nice to be yourself around a person your age again. It was hard finding only pure-bloods your age these days. Especially with my parents and their strict rules. "Excuse me? But me and my friend are kinda looking for a place to seat and I see you have two left. Can we seat?" I looked at the entrance where a blond girl stood with someoen else behind her. She was eyeing me and I saw she was trying to be patient. "Ummm sure." said and as quickly as I finished the word she came in and sat beside me, with the other girl with ligth brown hair sat beside Ronny. "I'm Jo and this is Ronny. Hi!" "Hey...This is Meli Gonzales and my name is Yvonne Carlisle, like the pure-blood Carlisles family." Show-off. I mean, she was nice by introducing herself, but anyone who said 'famous' and 'pure-blood' that didn't want to show-off was giving a bit too much information. "You? Last names?" "Umm...Ronny...?" I couldn't belive I forgot her last name. "Monroe. Veronica Monroe." Ronny finished for me. When Yvonne just looked at her without saying anything, she continued. "Muggle-born." "Oh! You mean mudblood. Ok! You, umm...Jo?" Yvonne asked quickly, like as if disgusted by her being a muggle-born. I hated that word; 'mudblood'. It sounded so dirty and those people were just the same as us. Wizards and witches. "Jocelyn Sawyer." I said a bit quietly. "Oh, like the pure-blood Sawyer family?" I nodded."Nice! Meli switch seats with me!" Meli immediately did as told even thoguh I could see she was annoyed. I guess Yvonne was one of those people that only liked Pure-bloods and some half-bloods. Just like my parents. "This is awesome! I heard your family works in the Ministry of magic and something liek that, is it true?" "Uh...I think so. Like I mean, I heardly see them and don't really know what they work at, but I think they do." Obiously they never talked about their work, which truly didn't bother me. I didn't care about it and I'm glad they weren't those people who talked and talked about how great their work was. "Cool. You have siblings? Where do you live? What's your pet's name? Who do you live with? What-?" Yvonne was talking so fast with so many questions that my head was spinning and each time I tried to answer she would ask another question. Luckily she got interrupted. "Yvonne. You're kinda not letting Jo reply." Ronny said and Yvonne's looks said that she hated being interrupted, especially from Ronny. "Sorry Jo. Go on, and next time Monroe. Don't interrupt me." Yvonne furiosly said. "Umm, first querstion. Yeah, I have a brother, he's a fifth grader. I live with my parents and my guardian, Meredith and two elves. I have an owl pet named Halo. My granmother got it for me." I answered. "Cool." We arrived a few hours later and I had to say. Trains weren't that bad. Sure, they were kind of slow, but not bad. The stop had been rough, but it had been fun. The four of us had been talking all the way and sometimes laughing. "Hope we get the same house Jo!" Yvonne said happily as we go off the train. "It'll be great. I mean, we alreday know each other, so it could be like old friends in the same house!" Yeah. Let's see what house I get assigned to. "Yvonne got quite siappointed when she found out you two were in different Houses!" Meli joked as we unpacked in our dorms. The ceremony had been short, there weren't that many first-years coming into Howards this year. I could still remember how long the hat had taken to choose my house. It was going from Slytherin to Ravenclaw. I hadn't know what I wanted back then. Everyone says that those that go into Slytherin go bad and follow the steps of those evil wizards and witches that roam around, hiding. But my whole family had always been in Slytherin and they weren't bad or at least evil. They were well respected and surely not the most loving parents, but if they were to be placed on a side, they would be on good's. After the hat had made it's choice, I remember the look on my brother's face. At least on his eyes since his face never really showed expressions. His eyes had been burning brown. I knew if we'd been in the same room together and alone, he would have probably screamed at me saying that i was a traitor. It wasn't my faul after all that I had been chosen to be in Ravenclaw. But I knew my parents would know by morning. I didn't even want to think of their faces once they found out their only daughter hadn't been chosen to go in Slytherin. It would be way, way worse than Yvonne's, who had wanted me to be in the same house as hers, Slytherin. ...To be continued... Category:Fan Fics